


Cocktease

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktease

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Notabluemaia, November 2005

God, it’s so much worse now that Elijah _knows_ ; temptation before was all unconscious. Now, this _flaunting_ lithe body, secret and seductive smile—is here for Sean alone, and he has never thought that Lij could be so cruel. 

Did Frodo tease so, cozened by Ringspell to tempt Sam’s resolve with his one true desire, maybe never knowing what he had almost done? Sam, who was Frodo's—heart and soul, if not in body—as Sean belongs now to Elijah.

‘Not I, my Seanwise!’ Words whispered close, lips warm upon his ear. ‘The cocktease only promises what he will never give…’ 

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
